


Our Family

by camichats



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, F/M, Jon Snow-centric, Manipulative Daenerys Targaryen, Targaryen Incest, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Daenerys burned people living, and sometimes that was hard to remember when she was smiling at Jon so sweetly as she shared news that obviously made her happy. It only made him feel trapped.





	Our Family

**Author's Note:**

> In case the tags (and summary) didn't clue you in, this is NOT Dany friendly. I was having some Daenerys-is-manipulative-without-realizing-it thoughts and this came out

Jon felt like he was going to be sick, but Daenerys was smiling at him like there was nothing better in the world. "You're-" he swallowed roughly, his throat dry as a desert "-you're pregnant?" 

She nodded, still beaming. If he didn't know what he knew, she would have been adorable like this. She was clearly happy, and like this, when it was just the two of them, she could almost be innocent. Daenerys didn't care that they were related. Her earlier concern at Jon trying to usurp her throne was apparently gone, because there wasn't a trace of mistrust in her expression. She wanted this baby. A baby that would be a Targaryen bastard that would likely turn out mad if the Targaryen history was any proof. 

"But... how? I thought you couldn't get pregnant?" 

"That's what I had thought too, but clearly I was wrong. I suppose it was rather foolish of me to believe the witch when she said that I couldn't bear children again." 

Jon remembered telling her that, and he also remembered the way she had brushed it off. She clearly had no intention of mentioning that particular tidbit right now, though. "You told me you drank moon tea just to be sure." 

"You were so worried, but I didn't think it was necessary." She stopped there, not adding that he had been right to worry if she was pregnant now. 

He swallowed thickly, wishing he had something to drink. 

She cupped his face with one of her hands and he held himself still to make sure he didn't flinch away. Her hand was warm, and he knew it was only his mind that it was burning his skin, melting the flesh away until not even the bone was recognizable as human. If he wanted to survive any of this, he had to keep his imagination from getting away from him. Drogon was outside, many walls away so for now, Jon was in no threat of dying. "There's so much of my past you don't know," Dany said softly, like she wanted to share it all with him so that he would understand her better. Maybe she did. "But hear me now: our child will be the most powerful ruler the world has ever seen." 

Jon's stomach dropped at that wording. Not the Seven Kingdoms, the _world_. He had to clear his throat before he could get the words out. "The world?" 

Her smile widened, and she moved from her seat to sit in Jon's lap. He shifted awkwardly to accommodate her, not moving his arms away when she wound them around herself. "When I was with the Dothraki and pregnant with my son, they proclaimed that he would be the stallion that mounts the world. When he died before seeing the light of day, I thought it was another broken promise, a lie people would whisper in my ear to get what they wanted. When Drogon came into the world, breathing fire, I thought the prophecy was about him. But now, Jon, I can see it. Our son, a union of the Rhoynar and the First Men, he will soar through the skies, bringing justice to _everyone_." 

"That's a lot of pressure to put on a child that hasn't even been born yet." 

Her hand dropped from his cheek to curl around the back of his neck. He felt trapped, his breathing getting tighter as he struggled to keep a blank face. "With us raising him, he won't go wrong," she said, as if 'wrong' meant that he wouldn't conquer the entire Known World. 

But still, what did she mean by 'us raising him'? She knew Jon was staying in the North, they had agreed on it before riding into Winterfell, side by side. "I thought-" he started automatically, before cutting himself off. If she said 'us', that meant he had no room to protest; she had made the decision, and it was final. 

"What were you thinking?" she prompted, and he felt a spark of panic. 

He tried to think of an excuse, but it took too long and she repeated the question, this time with a bit of an edge. Daenerys hated being lied to. "I thought we agreed that I would be staying in the North, where I belong," he admitted quietly. 

"We did, but that was before we knew I was pregnant. You belong with your family, and your family is with me now." 

It didn't feel like it was with her. Family was still Arya and Sansa, and whatever remnants of Bran remained after the Three-Eyed Raven. Home was in Winterfell, or at the very least in the North. 

"I love you Jon," she said, leaning in to press light kisses to his lips. "No one can come between us, and no one will _ever_  hurt our family again. I swear it." 

Jon pushed back the burgeoning fear. It was far past the time where he could leave without bringing destruction down on his people. "My queen," he said, and he felt her smile against his mouth. 


End file.
